Trent's Ninesome
by TIAW Mr. Coconut Beatle
Summary: Trent is feeling lusty and uses the Power of Nine to summon eight Total Drama girls and force them into the world's best ever ninesome.


**VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED! This is an M-rated fic, guys. It's not as detailed as my other lemons to date, but the language is more plentiful and there are some small elements of rape and a brief yuri bit. **

**This is my sixth Psycho Trent one-shot, and it'll soon be followed up by three more to make a total of nine. I'll also be doing a TrentX9 lemon for my 'Lemons for Creepy Couples' story. If you like this, you should go check that out.**

**Yada yada, I don't really have much more to say. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Total Drama or any of its characters. I am not making any profit from this fanfiction.**

The Power of Nine was real. I know you don't believe me, but I kid you not. The Power of Nine was real, and Trent figured out how to use and manipulate it. He did insane shit, from combining many of the world's countries so that there were only nine, exploding big canyons in Asia and North America so that there were nine continents, and creating a government with nine branches (each with nine people) to rule the entire world.

All this great big change was good and all, but Trent liked to do nine bullshit on a personal level too. One day he was feeling rather lusty. This wasn't exactly a rare occurence (he was a 20-something guy, after all) and he would usually satisfy his lust by having sex with the number nine.

He'd done that a lot lately, though. It was great an' all, but today he was in the mood for something different. It would still involve nine, he was sure of that much. But what could he do?

Then it struck him. He could have a ninesome.

He figured he could have sex with eight girls at once, and after a little musing he realized it'd be great to have all eight girls be from Total Drama, just for old time's sake. After some deliberation as to which girls were hot or not, he thought of eight and summoned them with the Power of Nine.

There was Bridgette, who had a pretty natural face and nice lips. Then there was Lindsay, a hot blonde with boobs almost as big as her head. Heather had nice hair and legs. Izzy had great hips, and from what Trent had seen, a nice tight pussy. Anne Maria had big round tits and a curvy figure. Eva had boobs almost as big as Lindsay's, and even more symmetrical. Dakota was blonde and hot. Finally, there was Jo, who had a muscular figure and firm breasts.

All eight of them stood in front of Trent in his bedroom. "What the fuck is going on?" asked Heather.

"How did we get here?" asked Dakota.

"What do you want?" growled Eva.

"Girls, girls, calm down," said Trent. "I brought you here using the Power of Nine. You're here to have sex with me."

"Excuse me?" said Bridgette. "You want us to _what_?"

"Have sex with me or I'll use the Power of Nine to throw you into a bottomless chasm."

"So," stated Jo, "you're essentially blackmailing us into sex. Isn't that essentially rape?"

"No," said Trent, "because you'll only be screaming in pleasure, not in fear! Now start by stripping."

"Are you kiddin' me?" asked Anne Maria, putting one hand on her hip and spraying on another coat of hair spray with the other.

"No," smiled Trent.

"Ooh, I love stripping!" exclaimed Lindsay. "So many guys ask me to do it for them, and when I do it it makes them happy!" She squealed and pulled off her skirt and panties.

As Lindsay got undressed, the other seven girls looked at Trent maliciously. "Why exactly would we do this?" asked Bridgette. "You've essentially kidnapped us and now you want us to strip?"

Trent snickered. "Yep. I have the Power of Nine, remember? Obey me or you shall die!"

Izzy shrugged as Lindsay pulled off her top to reveal her boobs. The blonde now stood fully naked in front of Trent, and Izzy was soon to join her. "Hey, this is crazy, and I like crazy," said the psycho hose beast. She pulled her small top over her head and kicked off her skirt, standing there in her undergarments.

The other six girls weren't so eager. "Why are you doing this?" asked Heather. "I thought you were only attracted to the number nine."

Trent nodded. "True, but a ninesome is almost as great, and I just wanted to switch things up for a little while. Now, strip, or face the wrath of nine."

As Izzy removed her bra, the six girls that were still clothed glanced at each other. Jo looked at all of them and laughed. "Trust me, I don't want to have sex with this lunatic, but it doesn't seem like we have much choice. I don't mind getting nude, though, I do it all the time for working out." She slid off her hoodie and tossed it on the ground, before sliding off her yoga pants to reveal gray panties.

All the girls kicked off their shoes and socks, and most stripped down to at least their underwear. Bridgette and Dakota were the only two still fully clothed, while Lindsay, Izzy, and Jo were fully nude. Eva and Heather were topless with their panties still on, while Anne Maria stood in her underwear.

"Hurry up!" demanded Trent, as he too started getting undressed. "I don't have all day here! Well, actually I do, but I'm an impatient bastard."

"You got that right," said Heather, who had her arms firmly crossed over her breasts, hiding her nipples. The other topless or nude girls weren't really trying to cover themselves at all, though, as Eva and Anne Maria both slid off their underwear.

"You can see my pussy, Trent," began Anne Maria, gesturing at her vagina, "but ya ain't seein' mah girls. These babies are only for men who've earned them." She bounced up on her toes and her breasts bounced around in her bra.

Trent laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head. He snapped his fingers and the Power of Nine activated, tearing off the Jersey Shore Reject's bra. She crossed her arms over her huge chest self-consciously and glared at him, before uncrossing her arms and spraying her tits with hair spray.

The number cultist slid off his pants and stood in only his boxers, through which a boner was clearly visible. He surveyed the eight girls in front of him. Eva's boobs, Izzy's pussy, Heather's hair, Anne Maria's figure. They all looked great. The queen bee pulled off her pink panties and grimaced, crossing her legs to try and hide her cute cunt from view.

Dakota, meanwhile, was still fully dressed, and Bridgette had only taken off her hoodie. The guitarist glared at them. "What is the deal with you two? Look around you! All you see is boobs and pussies. You need to show the same!"

"I'm loyal to Geoff," insisted Bridgette, "and we haven't even gotten farther than second base!"

"Well, considering you've been forced into this, you might as well not count it as betraying Geoff. Now, get undressed! Hurry up!"

The surfer girl undid the buckle on her denim shorts and let them fall to the floor. Her underwear had pictures of dolphins on it. Dakota pulled off her pink blouse and let her boobs hang out. "Whoa, no bra!" exclaimed Trent. "Sexy."

The teen celebrity blushed and started removing the rest of her clothes. Within thirty seconds, all eight girls and Trent were completely nude. "Now," began Trent, "time for fun. Start by rubbing your boobs all over me."

"Which one of us?" asked Bridgette, still reluctant.

"All of you," said Trent. "At once." Eva stepped forward and wedged his dick between her big bust, squeezing it hard. Dakota and Lindsay started massaging each of his hands with their melons, and Heather and Bridgette took his feet. Jo and Izzy both wedged one of their tits into Trent's mouth. Neither of them had super large breasts, but the two combined barely fit. Anne Maria sat on Trent's stomach, with both his dick and Eva's boobs pressed against her ass. The tan-in-a-can leaned forward and her nipples met Trent's. She forced her mouth in between Izzy and Jo's breasts and kissed him.

Dakota, Lindsay, Heather, and Bridgette were all giving sensual massages using their melons, with a little bit of help from their hands. Eva was furiously squeezing Trent's dick and pushing it back and forth in her cleavage as the number cultist thrusted. Just when he was about to cum, Trent yelled out "Stop!"

All eight girls immediately let go of him and stood up. "I don't want to cum yet," said Trent. "No, see, I have a plan to orgasm exactly nine times. Now, each of you, line up on your elbows and knees with your heads facing the wall and your pussies wide open."

The eight obliged, if still a little grudgingly. From left to right, Dakota, Jo, Izzy, Bridgette, Lindsay, Anne Maria, Eva, and Heather stood in nervous anticipation. Trent walked up to Dakota and inserted his dick roughly and quickly into her cunt. He leaned forward to grope her breasts and started thrusting hard. Dakota moaned in both pleasure and pain. Trent didn't have a particularly large cock, but he was still pounding pretty quickly, enough to make it slightly uncomfortable.

"What happens if I get pregnant?" asked the blonde between moans.

"Hah!" scoffed Trent. "Like the Power of Nine would let that happen. No need to worry, bitch."

He squeezed her breasts tightly as they both came to a climax, Trent pounding out into her. His juices went deep inside iof her. The teen celeb was exhausted, and she collapsed to the floor as Trent yanked his member out of her and shoved it into Jo without a moment's hesitation.

"That feels go-ooo-oood," moaned the brunette. Trent grabbed her melons as well, squeezing, squashing, and smashing her small tits. The athlete reached orgasm rather quickly, and Trent climaxed with her.

As the guitarist started to fuck Izzy, Bridgette looked at him curiously. "I never knew a guy who could orgasm so many times in a row," she observed, stroking her damp pussy.

"The Power of Nine allows me to do so," said Trent as he and Izzy came to a climax. He pulled out of the red-head and started thrusting into Bridgette's vagina before resuming his train of thought. "I can orgasm only nine times at once, no less, no more. It's a hell of a time. Now, shut up and cum, bitch."

Bridgette was about to object to his command, but he covered her mouth with one hand and her left boob with the other, cumming into the surfer girl and bringing her into an orgasm more powerful than she'd ever experienced before. After the intensity had faded, she passed out. Trent shrugged, slapped her ass, kissed it, and moved on to Lindsay.

Although the thrusting was always fun, Lindsay's breasts were by far the best part. He rolled the huge things around in his hands, pinching the nipples. Lindsay moaned and covered his hands with hers, propping herself up on her elbows. Her pussy was incredibly tight, and it took a while for her to orgasm. From there Trent fucked Anne Maria, then Eva, then finally Heather. When he was done he'd cummed a total of eight times, and he wasn't tired at all. All of the girls had only orgasmed once, but they were exhausted. Bridgette was still unconscious, and Heather and Eva had joined her.

Trent woke those three up by fondling their boobs roughly, and smiled evilly. "I'll let you all go in a second. First, however, all nine of us need to climax at the same time. It'll be the ultimate ninesome. Here's how it'll work. I'll have sex with one of you and pleasure five more. Two of you will have sex with each other. If we time it right, we should all cum at once."

The girls looked at each other. Lindsay was rubbing her vagina, and a few of the others were massaging their breasts. Trent produced four dildos out of nowhere, and held two between the toes of each feet, grasping the other two in his hands. The guitarist lay down, his erect dick pointing straight up, the same direction as the dildos.

"Bridgette and Dakota, you two start making out, then move on to the boobs, then finally scissor each other. As for the rest of you, one get on my cock, one get on my mouth, and the other four get on a dildo."

"What?!" exclaimed Dakota in horror, glancing at Bridgette, whose expression mirrored hers. "But I'm straight!"

"I'm aware of that," said Trent. "But like I said earlier, you can either do it willingly or be forced into it."

Bridgette walked over to Dakota and started to make out with her. The celebrity went to touch the surfer girl's boob, but the latter flinched away. "I don't think I can do it," she said.

"Whatever." Trent snapped his fingers and suddenly Dakota and Bridgette rushed at each other, hands running over each other's tits, nipples, and clits.

Meanwhile, Anne Maria was first to Trent and grabbed his dick in her hands, jamming in as far into her cunt as it would go, making her moan loudly. Izzy rested her pussy on top of his mouth and he started sucking away as he thrust into Anne Maria, making both girls moan in pleasure. Eva, Jo, Heather, and Lindsay all inserted a dildo into their vaginal openings, and Trent started moving them in and out as each girl bounced up and down.

Bridgette and Dakota were scissoring, meanwhile, while reaching out so they could still touch each other's tits. Their pussies ground together roughly, Bridgette's unshaved one rubbing against Dakota's shaved. Bridgette had medium-sized boobs and Dakota had small ones, but they both fondled each other with relish as they slowly built to a climax.

Trent knew he and Anne Maria were seconds away from orgasm, but he held back as much as he could, forcing Anne Maria to do the same as he squuezed the busty girl's butt, and started giving more to the other five girls on him. All of them were rubbing their breasts, and Eva and Jo had even pressed their chests together, their nipples meeting perfectly.

"Oh shit!" yelled Jo as she came, and all of the other eight did too, simultaneously. Semen squirted into Anne Maria's pussy, and vaginal fluid flowed everywhere. Into Trent's mouth, all over the dildos, and into Bridgette and Dakota's pussies. Trent grabbed the end of his dick and squeezed it as he came, while the girls either rubbed their vaginas or their breasts.

Eventually everyone got up. Trent was dead tired, and so was everybody else. With two snaps of his fingers, the eight girls were redressed, and then teleported back to wherever they had been before they'd been summoned for the magnificent fuck-fest. Trent keeled over onto his bed and slept for nine solid hours.

**Well, I think that was a worthy Psycho Trent one-shot, even if it wasn't all that psycho. Leage a review, it's always appreciated. Also, which of the eight girls did you guys personally find the sexiest? **

**Thanks for reading. Catch ya all later. **

**~TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter**


End file.
